


Boom

by madcowmama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Assassin AU, Doctor Mechanic Week, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a series of explosions, y'know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

Boom.

One flash, and where the mark had stood floated debris and ash. The building she leaned against trembled. Raven shuddered.

From behind her, fingers glided through the sheen on the back of her neck, turned her, removed her earplugs. 

“Let’s get you out of here, Honey.”

Three… Two… One…

Contact.

Raven’s neurons rapid-fired, starting with her inside lip, setting off a chain reaction, waves of sensation, lips up to brain, lips down to inner lips.

Involuntary whimpers eked from Raven’s throat.

Abby hummed into her, pressing her body against the building.

Then pulled abruptly away.

“Let’s go,” said Abby.


End file.
